


《在变成猫之后》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: 当苏格兰变成猫时……
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	《在变成猫之后》

英格兰正在他的房间里，试图寻找一些可以让他安然度过今晚的方法。  
  
现在是下午五点半，距离行刑还有不到三个小时。不，或许会有人早来一段时间，不管是苏格兰还是北爱尔兰，都意味着处决被提前。如果是威尔士?那么在脖颈被套上绞索之前他或许还可以得到一束花，简而言之——并没有起什么帮助作用。对此，英格兰也早已习以为常，每年的圣诞夜对他来说都是一个，无法逾越的难关，基本上各种各样无法预料，无法预防的事情都有可能发生，就像是每年一次的无尽轮回，而不管英格兰做什么，结局都是无法被改变的，那就是变成一团糟。  
  
完全，他妈的，一团糟。自从2001年的圣诞夜之后，连十号也开始变得极其重视这件事，虽说最开始只是四个人勉为其难的约定，到但自那次之后则变成了一件公务，需要提早周密计划的那种，提前做好各种措施，比如，停一队消防待命——这是基于2001年的失火事件。安排MI5的特勤员工封锁周边，最后则直接发展成，找一个僻静又荒无人烟的庄园为妙，之后便一直延续这样的传统。十号曾提议在四位国家的见面场所安装CCTV，毕竟就算是2001年那次，所有人也都很想知道失火事件的前因后果，但当事的四人却在事后不约而同的统一口径闭口不提。  
  
如此之乎者也，简而言之，这是一件非常严肃且危险的事情，不亚于被派遣到恐怖组织执行间谍任务，然后在三个月内就因暴露而丢掉性命。英格兰正在努力的找出让自己安然度过今夜的想法，显然，按照往年的经验，只要四人中有超过两人还清醒到可以支配肢体的行动，都是及其危险的，而那怕就剩下两个人，如果这两个人恰巧非常不幸的是苏格兰和他自己的话……那就意味着如果大打出手，连个围观的人都不会有。鉴于去年脱欧之后，和苏格兰的关系也再一次降到零点，英格兰不敢相信到底会发生什么。北爱尔兰也不可小视，虽然那家伙三年里有两年根本不出席，会不会来还是未知数，但英格兰清楚，那家伙唯一像是小孩子的一点就只有他的外貌而已，剩下的部分就是个十足的暴徒，还是不联系的好。  
  
所以为了保险起见?英格兰决定使用一些手段，最好是用一些可以使人在睡梦中产生幻境的东西，迷倒剩下的人，让他们在幻境中误以为自己度过了一个热闹的平安夜，而英格兰则可是清醒的享受几杯热茶，然后舒舒服服的去睡觉。  
  
简而言之，英格兰是这样计划的。具体的实施计划还未可知，初步的打算是使用一些…当然不是药物，世界上没有任何一种药物可以达到英格兰想要的效果。为此，他特地带来了一件武器。被放置在精美的天鹅绒盒子中，英格兰站在床前，将它从行李箱的一角拿出来——一个窄细的盒子。他小心翼翼的打开，里面放置着一根沉木色、被精美打磨抛光过，尽管现在看来却显得陈旧些，但这的确是一根法杖。罗马时期，用阿尔比恩最古老橡树的枝杈做成，带着不列颠女神的祝福。在还可以尽情使用魔法的中古世纪，它可是英格兰的最爱，是英格兰的挚友、情人，甚至是爱人。虽然后来因为种种原因被尘封许久，但英格兰感觉在这种危急的状况下，除却不列颠的古老魔法，没什么什么可以拯救他了。  
  
多年不使用那些禁术，英格兰也已经十分生疏。他拿起法杖，用五指感受着木质沉甸甸的重量，“好的，先从简单的开始…”英格兰自言自语到，后退几步离床远了些，尝试回忆起那些古老的魔法。他回忆了一下，然后动辄嘴唇默念了几次咒语，然后记在心中，把咒语念出声音是低级的法师才会尝试的，而英格兰最厉害的时候甚至只需要，“在脑海中产生这个念头”即可，根本不需要触碰到法杖——如果有人问起，他决定不会承认那其实是他处于失控时刻的事实。  
  
“先把——”他拿着法杖，集中精力，对准床铺的方向，一点点的在挑动什么，“这个枕头拿起来。”诚然，这和使多个人陷入幻境的魔法显然是差了一点等级，但好在他还有好几个小时可以熟悉。枕头挣扎着，凭空漂浮起来，实在非常令人着急的过程，像是被人拖住脖子将死不死的模样。枕头在空中转了三个圈之后，英格兰低下手臂，将它放回原处。“不错，”他低声自夸了一句，并且确信自己已经想起了什么更加困难的魔法，“嗯——”他拖着长音，灰色的眼睛扫过房间的每一个角落，寻找一些有趣的东西，他看到一只手工制的水晶烟灰缸，法杖直指桌上，英格兰抬起手腕，“说话!”他高声命令道。  
  
烟灰缸不安分的在桌上抖动着，几秒钟后跳了起来，“愿你得肺癌!!!——”玻璃质感的声音尖叫道，刺耳的让英格兰捂起耳朵。烟灰缸一边尖叫一边飞向他，英格兰感觉不妙，侧身几步，“操，”他爆了句粗口，这烟灰缸显而易见的有些失去控制，英格兰挥舞法杖，想拖着它往墙上甩。非常清脆的一声，烟灰缸在半空中炸开，碎渣落了一地。“呃，嗯…”英格兰站定，看着满地的碎渣沉思了一下，希望晚上法杖不要会错他的意，拿着法杖的手抬起来，英格兰看了那老家伙两眼，几百年不用，大概是他与自己老情人之间的感应有些生疏。但目前为止还算是复健顺利?英格兰想施展一些无害的召唤魔法，他灰绿色的眼眸再一次闪烁起不安分的光，脑海中不知盘算出什么。转身正对房门，修长的法杖在英格兰的手中跳起舞来，‘快出来，小可爱!’他饶有兴趣的说了一句，不知在期待什么，紧接着就是门被撞开的声音。  
  
这可不是什么惊喜，“操?!”英格兰又爆了句粗口，吓得连退几步，进来一个红色头发还穿着裙子的男人，明显是苏格兰，除了他还会有谁直接破门而入，“刚才那声爆炸什么情况?”苏格兰开口就问道。可惜英格兰没那个心情回答他，悄无声息的双手背后，将法杖塞进自己的衣袖，“你怎么来的这么早?!”英格兰反问。  
  
“你再弄出大点的动静就要把MI5招过来了！”苏格兰大声斥责道。一开场就是要吵起来的架势，英格兰懒得跟这个不懂魔法甚至连精灵都看不到的家伙解释些什么，他撇撇嘴，“烟灰缸碎了而已。”整理下自己的衣袖，又重复了一次，“你怎么来的这么早!?聚餐是在晚上!”苏格兰看着地上的碎渣表示并不在意。  
  
“今天没事，路上车况太好。”苏格兰耸肩，看着英格兰随口答道。而后者则开始盘算着自己刚才的魔法被扔到了什么玩意儿身上，英格兰隐隐有什么不好的预感，他扫视四周，家具和摆设都非常平静的样子，英格兰心底有些虚，虽然知道苏格兰根本一丁点魔法都不懂，肯定察觉不出什么异样，但为确保无虞他还是撇了他一眼。  
  
操。  
  
事情好像变得更为严重了。  
  
英格兰看着苏格兰脸颊侧面一根胡须以用眼可见的速度长长，不妙，非常的不妙。如果他不小心把苏格兰变成了什么长毛怪，对方八成会赶在晚餐之间用那些毛发把他悄无声息噎死。额头冒出一层细汗，英格兰看着苏格兰，而苏格兰也察觉到他的目光，灰色和蓝色的眼睛对视着，英格兰面无表情的退后几步，开始盘算自己是不是计划跳窗逃走，顺便观察苏格兰的脸，对方显然没察觉任何异样，目前为止。  
  
一根，两根，三根四根五…十十一十二，英格兰楞了下，为什么这么少??胡须在苏格兰两颊对称着冒出来，好像不是什么长毛怪的迹象。苏格兰感觉到来自英格兰怪异的眼神，“怎么?”他问，胡须跟着颤动了两下。所以现在是个什么情况，英格兰张着嘴看着苏格兰，没法儿说话。苏格兰看着英格兰怪异的面部表情皱眉，抬手抓抓头发。耳、耳朵?!英格兰不敢相信自己的眼睛，一只耳朵出现在苏格兰的头上，就在他的手抓完头发之后，左边那只便冒出来了，接着在转身的时候，右边那只也出现了。“耳、耳朵??”英格兰控制不住自己的嘴就脱口而出，还结巴了一下。“你说什么?”苏格兰问的漫不经心，说话时他正拿起桌上一根蜡烛，闻了几下，胡须跟着颤动，他没有听清，然后又随手把蜡烛丢掉，搜寻着其他感兴趣的东西。尾巴从裙底钻出来，把正中间那部分的裙子聊起来，尾巴竖的很高，卷成一个漂亮的弧度，跟着苏格兰走路的姿势轻微晃动着。从耳背和尾巴的毛色来看…绝对不是英格兰的品种就对了，苏格兰就算变成猫也不会和他有什么关系。  
  
现在真的不是想这中问题的时候!...英格兰看着那条晃来晃去的蓬松尾巴，意识到事情彻底进入了非常危急的地步，比起等着苏格兰自己发现，还是他坦白比较好一些，或许，然后在好好想想办法把苏格兰在晚餐之前变回来，事情可能还有商量的余地。“阿利斯泰尔，”英格兰难得叫出苏格兰的名字，而对方听到后也转身，这大约是什么约定俗成，一旦开口说出彼此人类的名字，大概是出现了什么严重的状况。苏格兰转身看向英格兰，尾巴收起了原本卷起的好看弧度，变成笔直的样子，还放低了些许。而且眼睛，居然已经变成猫科的浅绿色…绝对是什么强效魔法，英格兰用手指在背后戳了下木杖，那老家伙绝对会错了意。先擦掉额头的细汗，英格兰才开口问道，“你今天，感觉怎么样?”无关紧要的废话问题。苏格兰估计是这么想的，英格兰看对他闻言后皱起眉头，耳朵竖起来，绿色的眼睛盯着英格兰，“还好。”冷淡简短的回答。  
  
英格兰讪笑着点点头，“是这样，”说话间苏格兰已经转身，将兴趣转移到别处，对英格兰爱答不理，而英格兰则是默默把木杖插到后背，然后拿出裤兜里的手机，将相机调成闪光灯模式，然后对着苏格兰的背影，按下拍摄键。突然的闪光立刻引起苏格兰的警觉，快门按下的一瞬间，英格兰看到他的尾巴跟着炸开，而且突然的跳起来转身，双爪…手放在身前，肩膀放低，弓着背。无视面前家伙这诡异的状态，英格兰面无表情的走到他身边，将手中的照片挑出来放到苏格兰眼前，“你看。”虽然手臂举着手机放在苏格兰眼前，但是身体却已经做好立刻跑开的准备，悄无声息的挪动脚步，他不确定是否可以承受苏格兰的暴怒，鉴于这家伙人类的状态就已经恐怖。苏格兰还算冷静，他胡须动了动，眯着眼睛盯着屏幕，好像没有看清楚似的，他又贴近了些，以便确定。  
  
沉默的三秒钟，苏格兰抬头，看了一眼天花板，侧头看了一眼英格兰，黑色的瞳仁已经变成猫科细长的椭圆状，亦或是苏格兰正在经历巨大的惊吓，内在人格的崩塌。接着他微微低头，一条长长的尾巴顺着腰侧绕过来到身前，苏格兰盯着那条姜黄色夹着黑棕毛色的尾巴良久，然后伸手戳了一下，毛茸茸的，整个人都颤抖了一下。英格兰已经开始往后退步，苏格兰松开捏着自己尾巴的手，看着五指，眯起眼，尖利的指甲立刻长出来一节，然后又收回去，苏格兰表情开始变得微妙，嘴角往下，他又抬手摸到两侧竖着的柔软的耳朵。  
  
他异常冷静，侧身看着英格兰，喉咙里仿佛有异动，就像是所有猫科动物扑咬前嘶吼和力量的积蓄，英格兰养过猫，他知道这绝对不是一个好迹象，尤其是当猫的尾巴完全笔直到竖起来，平常隐藏的坚锐的指甲夜伸出来放在身前，弓着背，眼里泛着绿光死死盯着要扑咬的对象...也就是他自己!英格兰感觉自己需要逃跑，苏格兰会将过去一年的争吵一起算在这一次也不是没可能，毕竟，看看他长出的尖牙，苏格兰挑着嘴唇，英格兰看的清清楚楚。如果苏格兰咬他一口...英格兰不敢往下想，“这是什么情况!?”甚至连声音也变了调，像是猫爪划过玻璃的声音。看在女王份儿上!——苏格兰还再说人话。英格兰可真怕他刚才就那么直接扑上来，抓破他的脸。“我，我也不知道，苏格兰。”英格兰差点举起手掌起誓，鉴于苏格兰看起来真的处在暴怒之中，他的意思是，苏格兰的头发都炸起来了，整个身体都在颤抖，仿佛战前的号角。  
  
“这难道不是你对我用的什么咒语?!”苏格兰尖着嗓子反问。天，从没见过他的直觉那么准确，是什么猫的特性吗?英格兰听闻立刻背过手去，试图将自己的木杖再往下塞一些。但苏格兰却没给他这个时间，而是一下子扑向他，身体接触地面结结实实的一声闷响，后脑勺紧挨着桌腿，或许已经有了轻微脑震荡，英格兰吃痛一声，但主要是因为他身体的大部分重量都压在了后背的木杖，这可不妙，那老家伙比他自己年轻不了几岁，英格兰不确定自己的老情人可以承受的了自己。在这两件事的对比之下，苏格兰用尖爪扒着他的脸，啃咬他的脖子似乎也不是那么重要了。  
  
但的确很疼，就是那种被猫抓伤啃咬的感觉，英格兰确信自己的脖子已经见了血，虽说估计也就是些皮外伤，他现在专注于努力的侧身，想把重量从他背后的木杖转移到其它的点。“放屁!”苏格兰啃咬几口泄愤之后才起身说话，他刚才把英格兰扑倒现在，整个人都坐在他身上，压着他的腹部让他起不来身。“我没有!!”英格兰反射性的张口反驳，“我真的不——”他还没说完，苏格兰就一爪子扇到他的脸上，一句话被打断，“嘶…”他被甩的侧过脸去，右边脸颊轻微的灼热，他咬着牙伸手去摸，指肚上沾着刚冒出来的新鲜血液。“冷静点?”英格兰撇撇嘴，甚少对苏格兰这样说，比起说给苏格兰，更像是在看着手指上的血迹自言自语，毕竟他已经不确定这种话对于如此状态的苏格兰是否管用，反正以前就不怎么奏效。苏格兰放在他胸前的双手，指甲快要透过衣服嵌进他的皮肉里，衬衫上渗出点点血迹。  
  
苏格兰没说话，但喉咙中仍发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音，两人四目对视，英格兰看着苏格兰露在嘴角两边的尖牙，不知怎得有一种预感，下一秒苏格兰就会咬上他的脸，所以他反应迅速的在苏格兰有俯身动作的时候便伸出手，他本想一击锁喉，可惜似乎有些预判错误…他并没有锁到苏格兰的脖子，五指却正好抓住他的脸颊。英格兰楞住了，苏格兰也愣住了，英格兰的手指折到了苏格兰两颊的胡须，而他很清楚的看到苏格兰的脸色立刻阴沉下来，尾巴笔直的竖在身后，左右晃着脑袋试图甩开英格兰的手，而英格兰则一手撑着地面借力，一手使劲把苏格兰隔离在一臂的安全距离之外。  
  
苏格兰上身穿着品味糟糕的圣诞节套头毛线衫，而在他试图甩开英格兰的手无果之后便用上自己的爪子，快把英格兰右手小臂的衬衫抓成条状，不过好在脸上和脖颈挂彩之后英格兰也不在乎手臂上多出一些皮外伤，他会认真考虑明早去注射狂犬疫苗的问题，而现在他只想找出点什么办法让这只大型猫科冷静一些——他对驯服野猫缺乏经验，保守估计英格兰还有足够的力气可以从背后抽出木杖然后戳穿苏格兰的脑门——这显然是不可行的。如果在退一步的话他宁愿选择喂给苏格兰点猫薄荷，然后赌一把那玩意儿会让他更狂躁还是像是吸了大麻之后冷静下来。他一面阻挡苏格兰，一面试图摸到背后的木杖，“给我点猫薄荷，”英格兰表面上只是微蹙眉头，实际上却在内心狂喊，“求您了!!!”看在阿尔比恩古老恩赐的份儿上。  
  
而在祈祷之后两秒钟，苏格兰终于放弃划烂他的手臂，诡异的安静下来，英格兰不敢松懈，他右手还是用力捏着苏格兰的脸颊，而对方却伸出舌头舔着他的手掌，浅绿色的眼眸转动着，鼻子嗅到什么，直到英格兰看到他右手指尖不知什么时候沾上些木棕色的碎屑，大概是处理过的猫薄荷——太好了!同时又太糟糕了。英格兰不住为自己的右手感到担忧，他左手手臂支撑着上半身让他起来一些，右手则立刻抽回来，目光密切的注视着苏格兰的反应，松开被钳住许久的脸颊后，他先用爪子理了理自己的胡须，然后双眼直直望向英格兰的右手，英格兰看着他，慢慢移动自己的右手，苏格兰的目光也跟着他的右手缓慢移动，“想要一点吗?”他对苏格兰说，用指甲把黏在指肚的猫薄荷碎屑搓成一小团，递到苏格兰的嘴边。  
  
大猫盯着指尖的猫薄荷，先是低头嗅了嗅，然后胡须打了个颤，低头舔了下英格兰的指尖，舌头上的倒刺刮在指肚有些微痒，还好，英格兰觉得苏格兰应该不至于把他的手指咬下来，起码苏格兰现在只是双手扶着他的手臂，一点点舔掉他手上所有的猫薄荷碎屑。  
  
在分散苏格兰注意力的同时，英格兰立刻从背后抽出木杖，直至刚才慌乱中被他扔在远处餐桌上他的手机，“快点过来，快点，亲爱的——”他试图将自己的精神力量传递给这个烂木头，然后看着手机一点点从桌上跳起来，像颗导弹一样的飞向他，英格兰为了接住手机只得松手把木杖扔在地上，飞过来的手机撞的他手心生疼，但他顾不上这些，立刻滑屏解锁，拨通通讯录里被置顶的特别分组，把屏幕贴在脸颊，英格兰看着苏格兰快要把他手上的猫薄荷舔完，有些烦躁的开始用牙齿啃咬他的手指，非常不好的预感，英格兰侧首把小指上剩余的一些猫薄荷碎屑擦在苏格兰的鼻尖，好让他放过自己的手指，收回手看了一眼，手掌和手指上有几处不知是被猫爪还是牙齿弄出的针孔打小的伤口，皮肤莫名肿起一块，而这时候电话终于被接通，“威尔!”英格兰抓住救命稻草般的喊出来，他还能找谁?苏格兰一点魔法都不懂，北爱尔兰比起精灵更喜欢制作炸弹，而威尔士可是看着阿尔比恩橡树一点点长大的，除了他还有谁可以帮自己，“我遇到了些情况。”他急切的说，话音刚落，苏格兰俯身就扑向他的右手，他已经舔完自己鼻尖的猫薄荷，顺着气味抱住英格兰的手臂，鼻头蹭着他指尖残留的味道，然后当然，一口咬下去，“ouch!”他叫了一声，疼痛让他注意到苏格兰的动作，而现在看来想从苏格兰的口中逃脱已经是件难事了。  
  
“什么情况?”电话另一边则显得平静许多，语气中更多的是疑惑。“听着，”英格兰皱眉，“快过来!威尔。”英格兰觉得这事儿在电话里说不清楚，顺便再加上他感觉没了猫薄荷的苏格兰比刚才更加烦躁了一些，他感觉自己指肚的肉正在被咬掉。  
  
“为什么?”男人反问。  
  
“我要被苏格兰杀死了!威尔!!”英格兰也快要尖叫了。苏格兰双手拽着他的手背划开好几道口子，牙齿像是在咬一根磨牙棒似的咬着他的无名指不肯松开。“呃…”电话对面的人明显不相信这样的说辞，他沉默着，等待英格兰给他一个更为合理的解释。“我觉得，苏格兰好像变成一只猫了，”英格兰忍受着手指被啃咬的痛感，打量着苏格兰，试图理清思绪，“不是那种，长出耳朵和尾巴…而是真的变成一只猫。”鉴于苏格兰现在正专心致志的挖掘出他手上的猫薄荷，而对他的发言无动于衷，这绝对不是什么好迹象。  
  
“什么?”电话那边似乎无法理解这边的真实状况，“你以为你挺喜欢猫的，连出海都要带一只。”虽然最后一句说的没错，但英格兰还是要反驳，他打量着苏格兰现在诡异的状态，“又不是这样的?!”他不知道威尔士对自己有什么误解，他养的可都是猫亚科猫属，体型都是他一只手可以掂起来扔出去的那种，跟苏格兰这种状似豹亚科豹属的可差远了，后者可是会要人命的。  
  
“唔，那就喂他点猫薄荷——”威尔给出他的建议，慢悠悠的说完才想起来一件重要的事情，“苏格兰为什么会变成猫?”“呃…”英格兰看着一股血顺着苏格兰咬着的嘴角往手掌流，有那么一瞬间自我怀疑现在的一切都是他自找的，“我可能用错了什么魔法。”他解释。对面听后沉默了一会儿，然后回答道，“我马上就到。”说完停顿了几秒，话筒传来的声音明显远了一些，电话那边隐约说着，“康纳，现在就掉头回去，”这样的话，英格兰面无表情，挂掉了电话。  
  
不如他腾出一只手钳住苏格兰的下颚强行让他松口，然后英格兰决定认真的对待这件事情，在苏格兰试图伸爪抓他脸的时候，英格兰用还还流血的右手抓着苏格兰后颈的皮肤把他往一边拽，苏格兰因此从他左腿挪窝，英格兰毫不犹豫的一脚把苏格兰踹到一边——对此他的良心没有丝毫愧疚。况且苏格兰根本不属于动物保护协会的保护范畴，再者说，这种体型的猫科动物，英格兰就算把他踹到一边也顶多算是正当防卫。  
  
苏格兰在地上打了个滚。一人一猫同时起身。  
  
双方对峙起来，英格兰一手扶着地单膝跪地，低着身子和坐在腿上双手在身前的苏格兰平视。上半身伏在地上，弓起腰。英格兰手上的血滴在地毯上，他低头，看着手背和手掌像是被切成几块，无名指指肚的肉只剩几毫米就要和他的手指说再见。他咬牙，有点疼，抬头看在一旁摆着攻击姿态的苏格兰，抬着手一点点的爬过去，到他面前。尾巴翘的很高，卷成绞索的样子，喉咙里发出让人不适的声音，英格兰似笑非笑，再次低头看了一眼淌血的右手，血腥味在房间内卧室散开，他把手指凑到苏格兰嘴边，“饿吗?”血腥味并没有吓得苏格兰往后退，毕竟他可不像是家猫，胡须上挂着几滴血，苏格兰甩甩头，把自己抹过发胶的头发甩的更乱了些，鼻尖凑过去。闻闻英格兰的手掌，身体放松了许多，脸颊和鼻尖都蹭上了点血，他先是舔了一口，手掌被血覆盖的红色立马干净了一些，苏格兰打了个喷嚏，鼻子皱起来，那样子英格兰看起来还挺好玩儿的，然后他睁眼一口舔掉英格兰无名指上的一小块肉，舔掉沾在嘴角的血珠，低头咀嚼起来。嚼了几口后便仰头伸着脖子咽下去，又舔舐着手背还有嘴边的血迹，尾巴再次卷起来，在背后慢悠悠的左右摇晃，看着英格兰。  
  
“你个畜生，”英格兰收回手，看着苏格兰语气平和吐出四个字，说不上有什么感情依附在这句话上，只是是他早就想到苏格兰说却一直没说出口的一句话，至于为什么是现在这种场合?主要是他单方面的断定苏格兰已经听不懂他说了什么，而且苏格兰也的确没有听懂他说了什么，现在的苏格兰对‘畜生’这种别人用在自己身上的字眼毫无反应，“变成动物，也要吞下一块我的肉，嗯?”他盘腿坐在地上，看着苏格兰发问，尽管对方已经无法给他什么除了喵喵的叫声以外的回答，而脸颊上凝固的伤口和血迹让英格兰感觉脸颊紧绷，做不出什么表情，他把右手再次凑到苏格兰嘴边，“要不要再来点?”苏格兰用粉色的舌头舔舔英格兰的手掌，很轻，这一次上面的倒刺倒没什么太大触感，然后低头用头发蹭蹭英格兰的手掌，若无其事的，好像刚才什么不愉快也没发生过。  
  
叹口气，英格兰揉揉苏格兰的头，红色的血沾在红色的头发上也消失不见，但苏格兰微硬的发丝扎在他手指裸露的伤口上还是有些刺痛，他换了只手。从头顶滑到后颈，英格兰这样摸了苏格兰几次，他好像没有什么反应，只是偶尔动一动耳朵，英格兰侧过手用手指轻轻刮着他的下巴，苏格兰现在好像放松了些，连胡须都垂下来，闭着眼睛。  
  
好像终于安静了下来，英格兰不知道自己的血还有镇静效果，他轻揉苏格兰的下巴，直到大猫突然张开嘴呲着牙，英格兰警觉的立刻抽回手往后退了一步，结果眼看着苏格兰伸伸手臂，只是打了个呵欠。“唉，”他长舒一口气，拍拍苏格兰的头，“我去看看还有没有猫咪可以喝的牛奶。”看着苏格兰低下头扯咬手臂的毛线衫，英格兰起身离开。  
  
太阳不知什么时候已经落了山，英格兰给壁炉添了点柴火，出门之前把卧室的暖光灯打开，他依稀记得应该还有点剩余的牛奶，毕竟这栋宅子之前也是养过猫的。但还是转身先进了洗漱间，蹲下从浴室柜里翻出了急救药包，拿出一瓶医用酒精和一袋棉球，面池旁边放着一块香皂，凑合也可以用吧。他站起来，看到镜中的自己还是惊了一下——好像比想象中再惨烈一些。  
  
左脸从颧骨到下巴零零散散十几处划痕和刮伤，紧挨着眼角也有一道，眉弓上面的肉被勾出来，最顽强的一道伤口从左边脸颊跨过鼻梁一路到右边。右脸倒好一些，没那么多零散的伤口，只有刚才苏格兰结结实实挠他的那一下，留下三道口子。脖子上好几个牙齿留下的圆形伤口。真逊，他撇撇嘴，倒了点酒精开始擦掉脸上凝固的血迹。几团沾着血的棉球被扔到一边，然后沾湿香皂用左手打了些泡，在清水冲洗下小心翼翼的洗掉右手的血迹，虽说好像不能包扎，他还是拿出了卷绷带把右手包了起来，不然他总感觉在就医之前自己右手的肉就会掉下来。然后去厨房，只翻到半盒羊奶粉冲剂，从橱柜找出一只玻璃碟子。  
  
拿着这些东西回去卧室。推门进去发现苏格兰居然没有乱跑，他把奶粉打开倒了一些进碟子里，冲开。只是不知道那家伙什么时候蹬掉了自己的鞋，卧在壁炉前背对着他，一条尾巴晃得很开心的样子，不知在玩儿些什么。他端着盛奶的碟子绕道苏格兰身旁，想看看小…大家伙到底在啃咬什么，希望地毯上没有被咬出几个洞。  
  
奶一点点洒出来，浇在地毯上，直到碟子也从手中滑落。看着掉在壁炉篝火旁的一小节被引燃的木棍，英格兰意识到自己可能犯下自他有记忆以来最最无法挽回的错误，以至于在2017年的平安夜他不得不沦落到从苏格兰口中夺下什么东西。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”一声惨叫振聋发聩，这大约就是压死英格兰理智的最后一根稻草，他一把抓住苏格兰的头发把他整个人.都拽到自己面前，然后双手使劲儿抓着苏格兰口中咬着的东西拉扯，边大喊，“快给我松口!!!”英格兰不确定关于这场他和苏格兰单纯力量的角逐，自己是否会赢，但是那怕曾经失败过数次，他还是一如既往的不放弃，脚跟牢牢的勾住地面借力，身体往后仰，他使劲儿的把苏格兰口中的东西往外拽，在起初的几秒他的确抱有优势，苏格兰整个人都被他往前拖，但却从始至终没有使苏格兰松口，“你知道你咬的是什么吗?!”英格兰从他大吼，但这并没有吓到苏格兰丝毫，他也没有丝毫松口的意思，反而让英格兰感觉他咬的更加使劲儿，并且试图把自己往回拽。  
  
“快、松、开。”英格兰一字一顿的蹦出三个字，仿佛在警告苏格兰这是自己最后的底线，但实际上是出于气虚，因为他感觉自己的双手快要从木杖的一节滑落，而他的身体也倾斜到几乎要摔倒。而这一结果是不可避免的，英格兰支撑了几秒之后还是脱手，而加上苏格兰也在用力，导致英格兰脱手后他一下子后退好几步，撞到壁炉前的铁栏。苏格兰靠着壁炉双腿岔开坐在地上，双爪压在自己的裙子上，尾巴差点伸进火焰里。  
  
半截木棍被苏格兰松口甩进壁炉里，而英格兰在三英尺开外结结实实的屁股着地摔了一下，但他顾不上这些，下一秒就起身冲到壁炉前，一把把挡在自己面前的苏格兰扔到一边，抄起火钳开始在一堆燃烧的木材中试图最细的那一节，最终还是一脸颓丧的坐在地上，将手中的火钳放下，本想放弃，可是低头又看到壁炉旁边被引燃的那半截木杖，表面已经被烧成焦黑色，英格兰扯下领带把火苗按灭，拿起半根焦木端详了许久，且不说这是个魔法载体，这根木头不管怎么样都是可以被放进大英博物馆的文物了，当初他费了多大的劲儿才把这玩意从西敏寺偷出来，结果还被老威廉皮特的秘书发现，他费了多少口舌才让首相和国王同意自己留下这根魔杖，现在就这么变成了两节焦木，其中一节眼看就要成灰了。  
  
而苏格兰还在一旁因为刚才的一系列事情眼里泛着幽光看着英格兰。英格兰当然注意到了这样的杀意，可是现在已经没有他的老情人了，也没有羊奶了，他看着苏格兰，苏格兰看着他，英格兰抬手把半截木根扔向苏格兰，正中脑门，“现在你满意了?”苏格兰侧了下头还是没有躲过，他甩甩沾在头发上的黑色焦渣，一下子扑向英格兰。“你?!”英格兰手脚并用的闪开了，而苏格兰似乎不准备放弃扑杀。  
  
扫视四周，卧室里只剩下放在书桌上中午他没喝完的苹果潘趣，他跑向书桌，正好也躲过苏格兰的第二次扑击，后背撞到书桌突出的把手生疼，他左手拿着潘趣，右手扶着地板，手臂伸直，一点点将潘趣伸到苏格兰身前，“乖孩子…?”他慢慢爬向弓着背的苏格兰，这种勾兑白兰地的东西，往年苏格兰都可以再兑一大半的威士忌把它当水喝，希望今年可以有点什么用处。苏格兰闻到酒精的味道，耳朵竖起来，一下子跳过来，低头用鼻尖嗅嗅杯口，英格兰倾斜杯子，让潘趣流到苏格兰舔的到的地方，他伸出舌头蘸了一口，然后便从头顶到尾巴都打了个颤，仿佛醍醐灌顶般，低着头一口口欢快的舔起来。  
  
英格兰不禁要流出动容的泪水——苏格兰还是那个苏格兰。但接下来的发展却让英格兰等的很不耐烦，大概是变成了猫，苏格兰连喝点什么东西都要用舌头一点点卷着来，慢的要死，感觉他已经不断的舔了一刻钟了，可是杯里的潘趣看上去一点都没少，而且他的手臂举着酸的要死。虽说苏格兰的脸看上去被刚才多出了莫名的泛红，大概是因为喝了潘趣，他还是忍不住用右手揉揉自己的眼。用缠着绷带的手指戳戳苏格兰的耳朵，他正专注于嘴边的潘趣而对英格兰的行为无动于衷。  
  
收回拿着潘趣酒的手臂，苏格兰半眯着眼，抬头看着远离自己的潘趣，伸出一只手想要够到，口水顺着嘴角滴出来，他再抬起一只手想要往前走，干脆直接倒在了地上。尾巴仿佛都沉重的挥不起来。“Meeeow——”苏格兰脸颊贴着地毯，吐出的舌头搭在嘴角，他斜着眼睛看向英格兰，拖着长音无力的叫了一声，英格兰在一旁睥睨倒在地上的大猫，表情微妙的挑起眉头，又看看杯中仿佛一点没少的潘趣，酒量这么差的苏格兰，逊到可以被载入史册，他准备拿手机拍几张照片留作纪念。猫好像，不能喝酒来着——这个念头再次从英格兰脑海中闪过，他看着苏格兰，嘴角上翘，灰绿色的眼睛都要弯成月牙，露出一个阴险的笑，“不错的潘趣，是不是?”他为苏格兰举杯，把剩下的潘趣一饮而尽。  
  
坐到苏格兰身边，英格兰笑着拍拍苏格兰的肚子，“怎么样，小家伙，潘趣好喝吗?”苏格兰蜷起双腿，整个人缩成一个团，“Meow——”他慵懒的叫了一声，耳朵也不想多动一下，看着英格兰，嘴都合不上，口水淌在地上。英格兰捏捏他的猫耳朵，还挺软的。然后起身捡起刚才被扔到一边拿半截被烧焦的木杖，走出卧室到玄关，从抽屉里找出一卷红色的丝带，剪掉一节绑在焦黑的木棍上打了个好看的蝴蝶结，再折回卧室，到苏格兰身边，那家伙还是起不来。  
  
英格兰单膝跪在他面前，苏格兰脑袋沉的抬不起来，他只能转转绿色的眼珠，看着英格兰，而英格兰却端详着那缠着丝带的木杖，“给你的圣诞礼物可不在我的预想内，我看你也没准备我的吧。”笃定的陈述句，英格兰今早可是眼睁睁看着苏格兰两手空空的进来。而且英格兰和苏格兰从不相互交换礼物，这是他们的家族习惯，但这一次，今年，实在是个意外，英格兰把那节木杖放到苏格兰无力的手边，“这个就当做礼物送给你吧。”苏格兰勉强可以抬起手指戳一戳那节木棍，接着指甲就把丝带挑的抽了丝。英格兰揉揉苏格兰的头发，柔软的手感，他还是忍不住想要再摸一摸苏格兰长出的耳朵，耳背和尾巴的毛色很少见，是黑白棕相间，像是虎皮，他用手指勾起苏格兰一缕红发，跟猫耳不一样的人类的耳朵被头发盖住，“四只耳朵——”英格兰拖着长音，“我还是再给你冲一碟奶粉吧。”他不想再纠结这种已经无关紧要的问题，那只会让发生在苏格兰身上的事情变得更加诡异。  
  
而现在来看，威尔士显然是不会来了，北爱尔兰也不见人影，MI5的先生们只在白天见到苏格兰走进来，现在大概外面待命的先生们没人敢睡觉了，英格兰如此想着，放在阳台的窗帘，收回刚才往外望的目光，“希望他们有足够的白兰地。”而现在英格兰只想安静的享用一个圣诞布丁。噢，顺便用波特和白兰地把自己灌醉，干脆给苏格兰的奶粉里也掺一些白兰地好了——一觉醒来，今晚只是场恶趣味的梦，而明天苏格兰依旧会一拳打在他的右脸。  
  
用火机引燃布丁上的白兰地，看着幽蓝色的火焰覆上巧克力的布丁，英格兰一手扶额，再次尝试和威尔士联系，只得到了无人接听的机械提示音。那家伙一定是把他拉黑了，该死。英格兰把手机扔到一边，侧头看了一眼还躺在壁炉前的苏格兰，抿着嘴，思索了三秒还是一手端着布丁一手端着奶粉过去，盘腿坐在苏格兰身边，把奶碟放到他头边，先吃到了布丁上的樱桃。“你看，阿利斯，”英格兰吃了口布丁，看着苏格兰说的含糊不清，他通常不会允许自己边吃东西边开口说话，但鉴于现在苏格兰大概也听不懂他在说什么，而且这里也没有其他人的前提，已经无所谓了，“不是我不帮你，要知道，”到第二口，半个布丁已经消失了，“我帮不了你。”毕竟木杖是苏格兰自己咬断的，也是他自己丢进篝火里的。扪心自问，如果非要有什么罪责怪在英格兰头上的话——好像也没什么。这样想着，英格兰第三口吃掉了剩余的布丁，而苏格兰也嗅到奶粉的味道，侧着头想要翻身起来，伏在地上低头一点点的舔着。  
  
整间屋子里除了篝火的声音，只剩下猫舌拨着奶搅动的糟糕声音。英格兰看着苏格兰舔奶时微动的耳朵，伸手拍拍他的头，“你说，是当国家好一些，还是当猫更舒服?”苏格兰没理他，头都没抬，喵都没喵一声，奶粉冲剂比英格兰更重要。好在英格兰也没期盼苏格兰可以回答他，自顾自无奈的摇摇头，抬手看看腕表，已经快要八点了。  
  
本来是要吃火鸡的时间，不过英格兰根本感觉不到饿，倒是白天和苏格兰打架让他感觉浑身酸痛，他准备去睡一觉。解开衬衫最上面的扣子，为了防止苏格兰乱跑——虽说他喝了白兰地应该也不会，但保险起见英格兰还是锁上了卧室的门，顺便只留了床头的一盏灯，在脱掉鞋躺在床上的时候他暗自发誓如果待会儿苏格兰敢用爪子踩他的脸他绝对会打开窗户把他丢出去，没有任何迟疑的，如果苏格兰有九条命的话，大概他会没事儿，猫一般从高空坠落总会安然无恙，不是吗。“明天见。”英格兰小声说道，不知在说给谁听。  
  
待房间内再次响起机械音，是英格兰iPhone的来电音，响了两声就被英格兰接到，主要是他本就一直拿着手机来着，“威尔?”真奇特，晚上快十一点威尔士还会给他来电，英格兰压低气息说的很小声。“情况怎么样?”英格兰赌上大本钟的针弦，威尔士绝对是问这个问题，不然还能有什么，他背后靠着柔软的枕垫，昏黄的灯光还有壁炉暖和色的光映在他脸上，“以后再也没有苏格兰了。”英格兰语气平静的说着，完全意识不到这句话有多吓人。不过好在手机那边的男人似乎也没被吓到，只是也语气平平，但略带疑惑的反问，“什么?”他顿了一下，“你杀了苏格兰?不至于吧。”虽说以往每一次威尔士都会对于英格兰和苏格兰的大打出手放任不管，但他可从来没预料到会出什么生命危险，只是兄弟间无伤大雅的小打小闹。  
  
“不是你想象的那样，”英格兰知道威尔士一定误解了他的话，要是真的可以杀死苏格兰的话，他还需要等到今天?!“我的意思是，苏格兰挺好的，除了他变成一只猫这件事…”英格兰用受伤的右手拿着手机，另一只手也一直没闲着，“你，解释清楚一些——”威尔士拖着长音。“等下，”英格兰说，然后抬手把通话调成视频模式，把摄像头切换成前置。首先映出的是英格兰满是伤口的脸，房间里的灯光太暗，让威尔士并不能看的特别清楚，屏幕上显示的画面也偏暗，“呃，你们又打架了。”威尔士感叹一句，英格兰也懒得再解释这个问题，而是拿着手机把镜头往下拉。  
  
软软的耳朵贴着他的脸颊，一团红毛拱在他的脖颈间，臂弯里是一只大猫睡着的侧脸，英格兰的手指捻着一缕发丝卷在指间，玩儿的不亦乐乎。“……”诡异，但也算是情理之中的沉默，威尔士。英格兰不慌不忙的解释，不如说是示范给他看，用手指轻轻的来回刮着苏格兰的耳朵，“看，猫。”苏格兰对此的反应只是动一动胡须，“基本上，已经完全变成了一只猫。”他说的一脸正色，没有一点开玩笑的意思。  
  
“今天可不是愚人节，”威尔士在电话那头斥责道，“不管是什么捉弄人的魔法，快把他变回来，英格兰。”恶作剧也要有个底线，再者说，这完全不是什么好玩的玩笑，好吧，或许有一丝丝的笑点。“我也想，”英格兰对于威尔士的语气很是不满，但他也不敢说的太大声，身体都没有动一下，“可是苏格兰把我的法杖咬成两段还扔进了壁炉里。”简而言之全是苏格兰的错，“我无计可施了。”的确是苏格兰的错，关于这一点，英格兰打包票如果魔杖还健在，他本有机会把苏格兰变回原样的——可能要花费数周或者数月，甚至数年。但起码这样还可以有个期盼不是，现在那仅有的希望也跟着被苏格兰刚才一起扔进壁炉，现在早就变成灰了。所以这当然是苏格兰的错。  
  
可能还是说话的声音大了一些，或者苏格兰的听觉更加灵敏了些，他被声音惊醒，睁开了眼，抬头看了英格兰一样，幽绿色和浅灰色的眼睛对视了几秒，英格兰抬手拍拍苏格兰的头，后者睡眼惺忪的又换了个舒服的姿势枕着英格兰的手臂。苏格兰整个人以一种极其柔软的姿态蜷缩成一团，贴着英格兰的身侧睡觉，双手贴着下巴，时不时回伸出舌头舔一下自己的嘴唇。“不过现在这样也不错，你觉得呢?”英格兰用一种会让苏格兰感觉舒服的力度轻挠他的头顶，“虽然之前艰难了些，好在现在我们相处的不错。”的确非常不错，已经相处的好到可以在同一张床上睡觉，如果不是威尔士亲眼看到，这一幕实在是令他难以想象，当然，如果苏格兰现在是苏格兰而不是猫的话，场面大概会更令人动容一些。“……”威尔士张张嘴，措了下辞才说出口，表情复杂的，“你不觉得现在的场面过于令人感到不适…诡异，奇怪?就算是猫，也是一只，有着苏格兰的外表的，猫。你明白吗??”他找不到合适的形容词来形容这个诡异的不能再诡异的场面。  
  
“唔，我觉得还好。”英格兰看起来对此倒是毫不介意，他的手从耳朵到下巴，再到颈后，一直没闲着，“跟之前相比，现在苏格兰的样子，看多了，还是挺可爱的。”他低头看着苏格兰的侧脸，拨开挡住他侧脸的散发，轻轻的戳一戳他的脸颊，威尔士看着并不想说话，“而且，我也很久没养过猫，一个人住公寓也挺无聊的。”他的口气听起来似乎是已经决定要用苏格兰打发时间。“好吧，如你所愿。”威尔士率先切断了视频通话，调回了普通通话的模式。在这种事情上威尔士根本管不着英格兰，再说他也不想管，“我看你根本不想把他变回来。而且你知道我不想介入关于你和苏格兰的任何事情。”他们两人的问题还是交给他们两人处理比较好，再加入一方只会让事情变得更加复杂，这向来是威尔士对于英格兰和苏格兰之间问题的态度。  
  
“所以你现在感觉怎么样?”英格兰没说话，威尔士本以为他起码会反驳一下关于那句‘根本不想把他变回来’的言论，可惜威尔士猜他是在专心揉猫，所以又开了口。  
  
“什么怎么样?”英格兰肩膀夹着手机，停下双手捧着苏格兰的脸，仔细观察他耳朵边不知什么时候显现出棕色的发根，不明白他在说什么。“几千年的纠葛，最终以一方变成一只猫，作为结尾?”实在太扯淡了，实在太，扯淡了。这种结局，还不如一方被一剑穿过脑门钉在地板来的更有实感一些，“我的意思是，如果再过十年，十五年，这对一只猫来说寿命也不算很短了吧。”威尔士觉得那个句子实在太过诡异他根本说不出口。而英格兰完全明白他的意思，“那种问题我们可以放到以后再讨论…”英格兰决定逃避这个话题，“再说，没了苏格兰折磨我，”他着重‘苏格兰’三个字，说的时候还用下巴抵着苏格兰的头，揽着他的肩膀，现在已经是一只猫了，“我才不在乎他家那些政客和民众说些什么，这些问题扔给西敏寺的人去解决吧。”他最终想表达的是，“这又不一定是个坏结局，是不是，威尔，”他语气上扬了些，“看看现在我们相处的多好——小猫咪?”他翘起嘴角，说着手臂搂着苏格兰的后背更紧些，脸颊蹭着大猫的耳朵，埋在他的发丝间，吸了一口。  
  
呕，全是发胶味儿。英格兰皱眉，明天得给他洗个澡。简而言之，英格兰是这样计划的，顺便回去的时候再买点三文鱼、奶粉和鸡胸肉什么的。他不觉得苏格兰吃得下那些猫粮小饼干。“也算是圣诞愿望成真?”英格兰自言自语一句。  
  
“呃，”威尔士有点受不了这个，“我觉得我需要一瓶白兰地。”  
  
“我已经喝掉一整瓶白兰地了。”英格兰回他，关于这件事，崩溃的远不止威尔士一个人，英格兰的意思是，看看他的脸。“最后一个问题，”威尔士现在只想简短的结束对话，然后给自己开一瓶白兰地，“你该怎么解释，MI5，首相，女王，还有你的其他同僚?”这倒的确是个棘手的问题。“唔——”英格兰拖着长音思考了不到三秒就得出答案，“鉴于作为国家的我们…太多事情都没有先例可寻，所以。所以只能让内阁的先生们以及陛下坚强的接受既定事实。”毕竟连知道魔法真实存在的国家都没有几个，英格兰觉得这事儿没什么好担心，再说他的木杖也已经被销毁了。而且，他不否认抱着苏格兰睡觉还挺舒服，那家伙身上蛮暖和的。  
  
他把被单往上拽了拽，盖住自己和苏格兰，“你干脆告诉他们，迟早有一天你俩会一起变成蝴蝶消失好了，”威尔士偏头痛，“算了，我们，我们明天在讨论这个问题。”威尔士觉得他需要静静，“明天见，”他说完就挂了电话。英格兰也将手机放回床头，顺便关掉了床头的最后一盏灯。  
  
突然没了亮光，引起苏格兰的警觉，他八成刚才只是闭眼趴着，根本没睡着，双臂支撑着他起来，双眼在黑夜中散发出幽幽绿光，“嘘——”英格兰示意他安静，抬手把苏格兰的脑袋按回他的手臂上枕着，膝盖抵着英国的腰侧，“睡觉。”他说了一句，虽然苏格兰听不懂，不过作为猫大概也是可以意会，一声不吭的又往里缩了缩脑袋，额头贴着英格兰的胸口，尾巴卷成一团。英格兰侧头躺在苏格兰上方，将手轻覆在苏格兰的手臂，包扎着绷带的右手，点点血迹透过绷带渗出来，又凝固成猩红的一点。  
  
一人一猫依偎着，在黑暗中等待明天。  
  



End file.
